


maybe, things will be okay

by rainbowexplosions



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Eyeliner, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sleepy Cuddles, also hamid is nb in this, bc I said so, theyre friends now bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions
Summary: hamid helps cel with eyeliner.also theres cuddles





	maybe, things will be okay

"Whatcha doin?"  
Hamid's hand slips and he sighs a little at the mess that has been made of his eye. He turns to see Cel, leaning on the doorframe.  
"I'm doing my eyeliner." He says, turning back to the mirror.  
"Oh. But don't you have magic that you could do that with."  
Hamid's hand pauses where it is on the way up to his face, and then he gently lowers it and turns properly so he is facing Cel.   
"It's part of my routine, so it's relaxing," He takes a breath, "and my sister taught me how to do it." He has started to absentmindedly fiddle with the many rings on his fingers whilst saying this and he gets a little lost in his thoughts  
Until Cel blurts out "Will you do my eyeliner for me?" Hamid is about to reply when they continue, "Because like i think it looks really cool right? But like whenever I try and do it it's always a mess and then I'll also like do one eye and then get distracted and it's not a good look for anyone to have a single eye with messy eyeliner. Wait, maybe I could start a new trend hmm, what do you think Hamid?" They finally turn back to face him after they had been pacing whilst they were talking and he just says, "I'll do your eyeliner, but you will have to try and be quiet because if you're talking it'll mess up easier."  
Cel looks surprised at this and then they smile, big and wide, :Thank you Hamid!" and they pull him into a hug. Hamid instantly relaxes, Cels body warm and comforting, and mumbles a, "It's no trouble." into their side.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Hamid wakes, a short while later, with a start. Another nightmare, hes surprised he isn't crying at this one, when he remembers what happened before he fell asleep. He looks around for Cel, hoping to apologise and then offer to do their eyeliner again when he realises, he is laying on top of Cel. And they're both just on the floor in the smallest cosiest corner of the room. There's a blanket around Cels legs and Hamid briefly wonders if they do this a lot, sleep in small random corners of their place that is, not cuddle with halflings.  
Hamid extracts himself from Cels arms trying not to wake them up, but he doesn't succeed.  
Cel just smiles a sleepy little smile at Hamid before standing and stretching, the blanket falling as they do so.  
"You still up to do my eyeliner?" They ask.  
"Of course!" Hamid replies. "But sorry for falling asleep on you."  
"Nah its fine, Jasper does that sometimes too."

☆ ☆ ☆ 

Hamids hand is moving, as slowly as he can, gently pulling the pencil across Cels eyelid. Cel is kinda holding their breath to prevent moving as much and, even with their eyes closed, is tinkering with a small little gadget whilst they wait.  
Hamid pulls away and considers for a moment, looking from eye to eye. :Okay! You're done!:  
Cel tentatively opens one eye, and then the other and then smiles at Hamid, squeezing his hand. "Thank you!"  
They then run off, yelling unintelligibly leaving Hamid, still with half done messed up eyeliner, sleep rumpled clothes and slight bedhead, the straightened out curls returning, and Hamid finds, he doesn't even care. He thinks that maybe, things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> me a nb person, writing fic w nb hamid and cel: nb rights  
also thank u for the idea abbegail ily


End file.
